gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeltaWolf247
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Juan Cortez page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. JBanton (talk) 20:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hmm about the skins, it's easy, but, removing the headset is for me impossible due to me not being a modeller, just a re-texturer. I use TXD Workshop 5.0 to edit skins. Jeansowaty 12:37, July 22, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 I have this problem too with certain skins. Can you post him up for me? It could be the rigging of it, way too high quality or not enabled texture. 09:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Definately a poly issue. I can't fix stuff like this, sadly :( Jeansowaty 16:58, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Too high polys like on your skin - on certain computers they won't work like on mine. Sorry :( Jeansowaty 09:46, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Yeah you can replace it with any you want. If you want the original, tell me his internal name and I'll send you him. Jeansowaty 15:39, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty If you replace the skin back to a different one (not HD), then the game won't crash or freeze anymore. Jeansowaty 15:40, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Perhaps a different skin? If it doesn't work then you'll have to reinstall the game :/ Jeansowaty 16:30, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Uh, you'll need to reinstall the whole game :/ sorry :( Jeansowaty 17:59, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Something wrong with the texture. Jeansowaty 09:34, August 23, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty I don't have FB, but we can talk on the chat (same timeline I think lolz), but yeah THIS MOD LOOKS AWESOME! FINALLY GTA2 IN 3D :DDDD Jeansowaty 10:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Sure, just tell me the internal names of the TXD & DFF files :). Jeansowaty 16:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Here is tha link for the original ones. http://speedy.sh/Fkw4e/Nowy-Archiwum-WinRARa-ZIP.zip Jeansowaty 10:55, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty OK gonna take a look at the mods. Also, I can send you it, and when some mods don't have the .dff file then simply replace only the .txd file. Jeansowaty 16:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Oke, I understand. Here's tha link for the original one http://speedy.sh/xfnEq/cargobob.dff Jeansowaty 09:24, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty It is possible, but hard. Very likely due to the high quality of certain stuff, your comp most likely can't handle it. I can't fix this, if you'll ask. I may join the chat, but dunno when. Hey Delta! Long time no see indeed, huh? Just wanna ask, what's your FB? I wasn't online because of home stuff, so I couldn't join the chat. Anyways, we can make our mod alive, I managed to learn many more things to do in SA (but sadly, I still can't model! :( ). If you want, we can reactivate again! :> Okay I gave you an invitation. My name's the same as on my userpage ;) Jeansowaty 12:07, March 22, 2014 (UTC)Jeansowaty